


"Santa is real, I Promise."

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: When Blaine goes to pick up Kurt and his daughter's after school, Tracy in tears. A fellow classmate told her Santa isn't real. Blaine is there to comfort her and tell her that he is real, and not to listen to the kids who say otherwise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	"Santa is real, I Promise."

Blaine waits outside Tracy's second-grade classroom. Christmas Break once the bell rang and kids came stampeding out to the ring of Jingle Bells they shook in their hands. Probably some arts and crafts on the last day. But he didn't see Tracy running out with them, singing at the top of her lungs, with cute homemade antlers on her head. No, she was the last to leave. Big, weeping puppy dog eyes facing the floor.  
  
"Sweetie..." Blaine bent to her level, "What happened?" She was limply holding one of the Jingle Bell contraptions the other kids rang while running through the hallways with glee.   
  
"Marissa say Santa not real..." She sobbed into her dad's shoulder. Blaine pulled her tight into a hug and tried to soothe her cries.  
  
"Sweetie, don't listen to her. Shhh." But that didn't work. He picked her up and went to Hepburn's Preschool classroom.  
  
"DADD-" Hepburn began running up to him but stopped when she saw her sister in distress. "Sissy?" She tried to reach up but Blaine shook his head.  
  
"Not now Princess. Let's head home." He takes her hand and begins walking out to his van.  
  
"But-" But Blaine placed Tracy in the front and Hepburn in her car seat.

* * *

  
Hamilton Elementary School was about only twenty minutes away from Blaine and Kurt's Manhattan apartment. And about ten minutes into their drive, Tracy started to calm down and tell Blaine what happened.  
  
"I was talking with Miss Clara, my teacher," Blaine nodded as she spoke, "About what I want Santa to bring. She asked me. I said I wanted the new Barbie  
Dreamhouse." Blaine smiled, Tracy reminded him so much of her father. "And then Missa said...Santa...she said Santa not real. And I cry but she no says sorry..."   
  
"Oh Princess, how about we make gingerbread cookies and have some milk to cheer you up at home, ok?" Tracy nods while wiping her eyes, slightly smiling. Her daddy always knew how to make her feel better.  
  


* * *

  
Tracy and Hepburn grin and clap as Blaine takes the cookie sheet out of the oven. "One Gingerbread Tracy." He puts a plate in front of her. Decorated with her chestnut side ponytail with candy cane scrunchie, her silver and blue dress with white fluffy lining, and adorable black flats with gold sparkles all over them.  
  
Then he puts one in front of Hepburn. Decorated with her frizzy, poofy black curls, red and green dress, white knee-high socks, and white flats with blue little snowflakes all over them.  
  
"I love it, daddy." Tracy hugs her dad, crying happy tears. "Me too." Joins in Hepburn.  
  
"I'm glad babbies." He kneels down to their level again. "And no matter what anyone tries to tell you...Santa _is_ real, I promise." He hugs them in a tight bear hug.


End file.
